


She's Scared

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is far from happy with the news her Aunt Astra just imparted on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Scared

Kara stares at her aunt, her aunt that has only been dating her boss for two months. “You got her pregnant. What were you thinking?” she demands.

Astra flinches, Kara rarely ever raises her voice like that, “It wasn’t exactly planned,” she tells her niece. She shrugs, “I’d just nearly lost her, there were more important things to worry about than protection at the time.”

Sighing Kara sinks to her couch, she’s been in the same situation when Alex has done something brave, read stupid. “What are you going to do?”

Sinking into the chair across from Kara, curling in on herself Astra sighs, “I love her, Kara. She and Carter are as important to me as you are. But she doesn’t want me to be there.”

“What did she say?”

There’s a long pause, “That she’d raised one child alone, she could do it again. That she didn’t need anything from me.”

Kara draws patterns on the arm of the couch, “She’s scared. She pushes people away when she’s scared. And right now, knowing Cat, she’s terrified.” Using super speed, she packs Astra a suitcase, “Go to her, make her see you aren’t going anywhere.”

Astra nods, moves to kiss Kara’s cheek, “Thank you, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra: 47. “You got her pregnant?! What were you thinking?”


End file.
